underworld love
by theBluecaribean
Summary: Bad at sumaries, just read and youll understand everything
1. the underworld

** Buttercups P.O.V**

"Words cannot express my happiness and gratitude to thee, my sister ! This delightfull birthday present is what I have always wanted !" Bubbles said

It was her birthday, I gave her a pot of flowers , they are very rare.

And if your wondering , im Butercup, me and my sisters are next in line to the throne of the underworld kingdom, were are vampires and we are 150 years old or 15 in human years.

Our father is king of the underworld , nobody knows his name, only mom does.

We dont know much about our parents, they hide a lot of stuff from us.

"Girls , you have a class with miss mimi"

miss mimi is our private tutor , we used to go to public school but now we have it at home instead.

So we went down the stairs, or should i say we slid down the stairs , but Bubbles walked instead, always being polite in her ladylike manner.

We ran until we got to the palace hall, there were 126.345 paintings there, our home is really big, then we arrived at a big wooden door, Blossom opened the door and we all steped in.

"Good morning !" We said and did a courtsey

"Good morning, today i shall see how far you have learned" she said

She said it in a very and i mean VERY cheery tone

"Bubbles, your up first !" She said

Bubbles was always the teachers pet.

"Yes miss, i am well prepared to your liking" Bubbles said and steped forward

The first test was poetry

"Now loud and clear my dear !" Miss mimi said, but she knew that Bubbles would do great already

"Yes, ahem...

_the birds sing merily in the skies, their smooth voice is music to my ears_

_The roses bloom, their red petals is beauty to my eyes_

_The fish swim freely in the pond, the clear water clears my soul_

_The wind blows, its calling my name and its showing me the way..._

_The way that we all must take , so i follow it and lure out my arms to catch it for the wind is showing the way to the light_

_I see the sunset, its last shine that gives the sign that today is over , but it means that its bringing us to a place much better than this_

_A place better than today or yesterday , a place thats called..._

_Tommorow "_

"wonderfull my dear ! That was just gracefull , you get an A+"

"I am honored , but i do not deserve to be praised for my little-" Bubbles said

"You did well, next is archery" she said

So Bubbles went to take her bow, oh yeah and i forgot , we all have our own bows ,

Mine is Forest green, Blossoms is hot pink, Bubbles is crystal blue.

Bubbles did well with archery too , she did with all the other clases too.

Me and Blossom ? Not really , i was only good at archery while Blossom was too, but she could also do well in math, science, writing,reading, patience, wisdom, and kindness.

I was always left with archery, just me and my bow.

But we dont just use that bow for things like school, but we also help our parents fight when some villains are attacking our kindom.

Our kingdom has beaten lots of villains that try to rule it. Our father keeps their heads as trophies .

He isnt someone that is kind hearted or patient, after what hapened he changed, he wont give mercy to anyone anymore.

Well , i guess i can tell you what happened that made him like this.

It happened 3 months ago...

FLASHBACK

Dad waved his sword and had split the man in two pieces

Blossom fired an arrow, it had hit another man in the leg,

Bubbles had her dark side too, she punched someone in the face so hard that he fainted

I didnt know why i didnt do anything yet, i love these kind of stuff ! I kicked someone right in the nuts ! Then hit two heads in eachother, then i fired an arrow.

Then i saw that Bunny was in trouble, she was bleeding to death !

"Bunny ! Nold on !" I yelled

My sisters heard me and had shocked expressions on their faces,they ran to Bunny like i did but before we got to her,

A guy sliced her and all that was left was the pieces of her body

Bubbles looked away not beleiving her eyes

Blossom was just crying

I was cursing that guy in my breath, he had escaped before i could have gave him a knuckle sandwich.

Dad was speechless

END OF FLASHBACK

We still have the remains of her body, but only me and my sisters know where it is , oh and dad !

So thats why my dad has changed these days, plus the fact that mom died two months ago, he is acting like he is dead, yeah i know, he is dead !

But, Duh ! Your wife and third daughter just died ! Whatcha gonna do ? Scream for hours or something ? Oh, please ! Dad isnt such an overdramatic guy !

Anyway, these days there arent any villains attacking, so im so bored this month, its october and well... soon is halloween ! Hooray.

I have been looking forward to it , we have a tradition to go to halloween town to meet the ghosts , spirits, and monsters of all kind !

And i mean like real monsters ! Not some cheap clowns in costumes.

I used to play with uncle jack, he is the pumpkin king or you can say that he is the halloween king.

I still play with him but now im older and i like to take it hardcore !

Oh yeah ! The class with miss mimi is over now so i can go play soccer !

I ran out and didnt care to courtsey, i just ran like hell ! (As a matter of fact , i do live in hell)

I got to the castles soccer area and started playing, i was really good at this and i almost beat my record !

I scored 3462 goals in a second, my record is 3464 goals in a second, since i am a vampire and i do have superpowers ! ;D

Suddenly i heard a sound in the bushes , i turned around to see if someone was there, nobody

But i stepped even closer , someone is behind that bush

Ok im gonna open it in the count of 3 !

1, 2, 3 !

**who was behind the bush ? Do you know ? Wait and see ! Hope the chapie is long enough for ya guys to read.**

**And sorry if two of my stories are deleted, my little sis eventually sneeked in my labtop to play but acidently deleted two stories.**

**I didnt realise right away since i didnt look at it, i just turned off my computer, i only noticed the next time i opened my computer !**

**You guys are sad arent you ? But i hope this one is good enough **

**Love, Funforever !**


	2. the secret powers

**Buttercups P.O.V**

1, 2, 3 !

I opened up the bush with my hands and...

"What the ?..."

It was a giant octopus thingy ? Hmm, where did it come-

"AAAAAAAAAAA ! blossom, bubbles ! Anybody ?" I yelled after the creature had grabed my leg and hung me upside down

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I was sitting beside the fire chimney, it felt so warm !

I was playing with my toys , everybody meet :

Sir. Octi hugglebottom

Ms. Hopitycrackletuckel

And last but not least

Little Lulu

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Blossom, Bubbles ! Anybody ?"

Wait ! I know that voice ! Its Buttercup

"Blossom ! Buttercup needs help , come quick !" I yelled to blossom

"Yea, I heardit too come on !" She said and grabed my hand.

And we both ran down the hall and jumped out of the glass window, we slid down the roof, and finally landed like a ninja style.

"What in hell is that ?" Blossom asked

"How am I supposed to know ? Your the smart one leader girl ! And can you like, I dunno, GET ME THE FRICKIN OUT OF HERE !?" buttercup yelled impatiently

"Ok, ok fine ! Geez" Blossom said

And when we were just about to fire our arrows, there was a red , green, and blue arrow that had landed infront of us

"My sister ? Are we attacked by some monsters unworthy of our kingdom ?" I asked with my manered words

"Wait, Bubbles ! Maybe its not what we think it is.." she said

"And what shall we do to retreive our dearest sister, the greenest of green, Buttercup ? Have you not forgoten about her ? Are thee not going to do a move , not an inch ?" I asked worried about Buttercup

"Oh, Bubbles ... why do you have to be so good at picking what words to say ? A simple 'what about Buttercup ' will do next time !"

"Why, forgive me for my manners ! I shall-"

"Ugh ! Enough , lets save Buttercup already"

"Ok" I said

We fired arrows that missed the hideous thing.

Suddenly 3 boys came out of the shadows and were inside the catsle

"Sister ? Are these our enemies, theyre looks arent radiant nor bewitching, but they have skills unlike us ! What shall we do ? " I asked

"Hmm... I dont know , lets see what theyre gonna do next !" Blossom said

"Yo ! This castle is wicked awesome ! We had a great time stealing, you didnt notice us this whole time , did ya ? " said a red guy

"Ya, it was pleasent but now we will go ! Wish we could stay for your stupid tea parties but... nah ! You girls are lame !" Said a blue guy

"Your sissies ! And the next were gonna come back, well steal your kingdom and we will be rulers !" Said a green guy

I couldnt stand at their such bad manners that I bursted out yelling at them

"Why art thou so displeasent and rude ? We are no such thing as you call 'sisies' ! And anything that you have stole which is our rightfull belonging, you shall return this instant ! "

"Well, since you want it back, youll have to get it back ! " said the red guy

Then they all ran in different directions

"Bubbles, you go after the blondie, ill go after the red one, and Buttercup-hey we havent saved Butter-"

"Geez, thanks a lot for making me save myself ! Anyway, whats the plan ?" Said Buttercup as if on cue

"Get the green one will ya Buttercup ?" Blossom said

"Im game !" She said and we all ran after the boys

* * *

(To Bubbles and Boomer, nobodys P.O.V)

The blond boy ran in random directions, but the blond girl managed to keep up

"Why are thou so scared to fight me ? Is all you can do is run ?" Bubbles said

"Why do you care ? And whats up with that accent ?" He asked Looking over his shoulder

"Its not an accent nor a poem, for its how ive been tought by my private tutor" she said

"Oh, i have a tutor like that, and actualy i can talk like you do but im too cool for that " he smirked

"Why, id be pleased to see you try" she said still chasing after him

"Ok, whatever, watch : these halls may be wide and i can hide, you can run , this is quite fun !" He said

"Thou can rhyme ? The fact is amazing, shall thou mind teaching me this way of how you speak ?" She asked

"No can do, love to , but aint got to ! I steal your gold, and as i was told , no playing with girls, especially a two pig-tailed curls"

"Oh, well ! Art thou not tired of running like this ? Are thou limits unstopable ?" She asked panting because of running so much

Until she had stoped and fell to the floor , sitting on her knees and breathing hard

"You cant catch me ! Ha ! I knew it !" He braged off

"Boys are like a pot of sour milk with no taste, and thee have no manners at all " she said

"Well, since your too tired to continue the fun, ill just get out of your way and go back to my home to enjoy these things ive stolen" he said and fired an arrow that had hit Bubbles' arm.

"Ouch" she exclaimed and held her bleeding arm with her right arm.

"Wow, thats gonna leave a mark !" Said Boomer

Bubbles who had her cheeks wet with tears of pain kept reminding herself in her head 'dont cry, dont give up Bubbles ! Its just a little scratch, you can do this !'

"Um, are you ok ?" He asked

She kept silent for a while but after a few seconds, she had opened her eyes that were now shining blue light , she stood up and grown white with a shade of blue wings.

"Thee have hurted my arm , and brang tears to me, if thou did it once, ill do it twice , thou shall be sorry for what thee has done !" She said with a human voice and a demon voice at the same time (it sounded scary)

"Ok, ok ! Im sorry , just dont go evil or something" he said and ran away to get away from her.

Bubbles had formed a blue energy ball in her hands and fired it to the blond haired boy.

"It stings like hell ! Whyd you had to go that far ?" He cried and teleportated back home.

"If thou will interfear with me, i wont give any mercy !" She said in a human and demon voice at the same time.

She must have used a lot of powers that had been in her, that she fainted and fell to the floor unconsious, her wings had dissapeared .

**whatcha think ? Nice chapter huh ? If you need something from me, do it on saturdays and sundays, cuz thats when im on fanfiction !**

**Love, Funforever**

**P.S blossoms and buttercups chase will be on the next two chapters **


End file.
